Hide and Seek when the power's out
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: While Pepper is working late one night, the power cuts out. And, well, you can guess from the title what happens next... Rated M for sexual scenes and lots of Pepper seducing :D please review :D


**A/n: just to let you know, this is my first time ever writing anything… sexual. So please let me know how it worked out. I hope I got it right lol :D**

**xXxXx**

The mansion was silent, other that the quick tapping of keys as Pepper worked late into the night. Tony had wandered off to bed about two hours ago, leaving her to get on with her work instead of trying to keep the bored Tony out of trouble.

"JARVIS?" she called out quietly as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" JARVIS replied immediately, his voice quieter than usual so as not to wake up the owner of the house.

"What's the time now?"

"It is two-thirty-eight AM, Miss Potts."

"Right. Well, can you check how many more files I have to update?" she asked warily.

"Right away, Miss Potts." There was a brief pause while JARVIS checked the system and Pepper leant back in her chair with a tired yawn. "You currently have twenty-three more to update, Miss Potts."

"Oh. Wonderful. Could you-" before Pepper could finish, all the lights cut out and her computer died. Leaving her sat in the dark.

She sat there for a moment, staring at where her work should be, before rubbing her face with her hands and getting to her feet. "JARVIS?... great, he's dead too." She muttered and strolled out of her office.

As she made her way towards the guest room she often used while working late, she heard Tony's door open and close and rushed to reach the room before he spotted her. As soon as she made it in, she quickly but silently closed the door and rushed over to the bed, throwing her blazer on the floor and slipping off her shoes. Once she was under the covers, she faced away from the door and feigned sleep.

About a minute later, she could hear Tony shuffling by and held her breath as she heard him stop next to the door. She heard him yawn and then there was a quiet knock at the door. When she didn't answer, Tony pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Pep? You asleep?" he asked quietly and started to make his way over to the bed. "You can't be asleep. You're still dressed."

Although she couldn't see him, Pepper could practically see the smirk on his face but still didn't answer. As she attempted to stay dead still and look asleep, she heard Tony chuckle lightly before announcing; "Fine then. Since I'm too… scared to sleep alone, I guess I'll just crash here with you. Of course, since you're asleep, you won't mind."

Forcing her eyes to stay shut and her body not to jump away, Pepper continued to feign sleep so Tony grinned to himself and slowly lifted the sheets on the bed and slid under them, his head hitting the pillow besides her with a quiet thud. Just as she thought it wasn't going to be all that bad, Tony shifted closer to her.

She tried to control her breathing and not let her rapid breathing rate show, but as Tony shuffled closer again, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. After another shuffle closer, Tony lifted his arm and draped it over her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Pepper's eyes shot wide open and she took in a sharp intake of breath, letting Tony know she was awake. When she attempted to pull away, Tony pulled her tighter to him and leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You really thought pretending to be asleep would work, Pep?" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright Tony, you win. Now let me go."

"But Pepper, I quite like it here."

Deciding there was no other way of escaping his hold, Pepper decided on the one option she had: Seduce him, and then escape.

"Is that so, Mr Stark?" she half whispered, turning to face him and propping herself up on one elbow so that she was looking down at him. He nodded eagerly and she smirked to herself, leaning closer to whisper huskily in his ear. "I can think of a few better positions."

She felt his breathing rate increase and a low growl emitted from his lips. Smiling inwardly at how easy it was to have an affect on him, Pepper moved to straddle is hips, looking down at him with a flirtatious smirk. He swallowed and moved his hands to her thighs but she grabbed them and held them above his head in one hand while placing her index finger from her free hand over his lips.

Through the darkness, she could see his pupils dilate and feel his quick breaths against her finger. In one fluid moment, she leapt away from him and sprinted to the door. She wrenched it open, blew a kiss at the bewildered Tony and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

After lying on the bed, staring at the doorway for a few moments, Tony regained himself and let out a low growl, leaping from the bed to chase after Pepper. As he made it out into the hall, he stopped and stalked along quietly, listening for any sound that would give away her position.

'_She really shouldn't of got me all worked up like that,'_ he thought as he moved forward. _'Now I'm going to have to have her.'_ Grinning to himself, he stopped at each door and listened for sound within. He was about to go back and search the rooms just in case, before moving onto downstairs, when he heard a muffled thud coming from downstairs.

He practically sprinted to the top of the stairs before silently moving down them, ducking slightly so that he couldn't be seen. As soon as he reached the bottom, he paused and listened.

Pepper searched around the living room frantically, looking for somewhere to hide. She knew she wouldn't get away with teasing him like that, so she had to hide till either the power came back or the sun came up. She cursed silently when she noticed there was nowhere to hide and panicked when she heard footsteps behind her.

She ducked behind the door and held her breath as a silhouette entered the room and stood near the sofa, looking around the almost pitch black room.

She silently stepped around the door and left the room. As she was about to try and make it to the kitchen, she accidently knocked into something and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that the silhouette was starting to move towards her so she ran.

She reached the stairs and sprinted up them as fast as she could, taking the stairs two at a time. She could almost laugh at the childishness of it. It was almost like hide and seek.

Apparently, Tony wasn't as well restrained, and she heard him laughing slightly as he dashed up the stairs. "Pep! You're not getting away!" he laughed.

She ignored him and ran down the hallway, turning the corner at the end and moving to the back of the house. She ducked into a spare room and closed the door silently. She attempted to catch her breath as she heard Tony run straight passed the door and smiled, leaning back against the wall beside the door and trying to steady her breathing.

As Tony reached the end of the corridor, he swore loudly and spun on his heel. "She's here somewhere." He muttered to himself and started to silently make his way back down the corridor, opening each door silently and scanning the dark rooms before moving onto the next one.

As he reached the last door, Tony grinned and paused outside it. "I know you're in there Pep. You may as well come out." When there was no answer, he pushed the door open and strutted in, closing it behind him.

Pepper held her breath when she saw Tony move further into the room. He was looking around, using what little light he had to scan the dark room. She almost laughed when he put his hands on his hips and sighed loudly.

"C'mon Pep, come play." As tempting as that sounded to Pepper, she quietly shuffled backwards so that she was hid behind a cabinet. "Hmph. Must've gone in a different room." He swiftly made his way to the door and left the room, moving back down the corridor to check again.

As soon as he had gone, Pepper let out her breath and stood up, moving to the door. She paused next to it and pressed her ear to it. She couldn't hear anything, so she opened the door and peered down the black corridor. Satisfied Tony wasn't there; she stepped out and made for the stairs. She had almost made it when she heard footsteps behind her and she panicked, ducking into the closest room and shutting the door.

As she looked around the room, she realised with a feeling of dread that she had chosen Tony's room to hide in. Cursing her bad luck, she ran into his bathroom and hopped into the shower, closing the curtain slightly so that she was hidden from sight.

She heard Tony's door open and close and his frustrated sigh and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. After a few minutes, she heard him shuffle into the bathroom and held her breath, pressing herself against the wall.

The taps turned on and she peaked through the gap between the curtain and the wall to see Tony wash his face with cold water. He was dressed only in a pair of tight boxer shorts and Pepper swallowed hard.

"Damn her." He muttered to himself and Pepper smirked. "Now I have to take a bloody cold shower."

Her stomach dropped as she watched him make his way over to the shower. Eyes wide, she tried desperately to think of a way to escape but didn't have time because he pulled the curtain back and stepped in. As he closed the curtain, he turned to see Pepper standing underneath the shower head and grinned.

"Hey Pep. Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh… hey Tony… I gotta… go…" she trailed off and went to pull the curtain back but Tony caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her other arm and held them both above her head with a smirk.

"That was a mean trick earlier." He announced and pressed himself against her, enjoying the shiver and quickened breathing this caused.

"Um… sorry?" she tried with a sweet smile. He laughed and pressed closer to her.

Once again, Pepper had no way of escaping other than to seduce him. Again. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she pressed her body closer to his and he let go of her wrists to put his hands on her waist.

She stepped towards him, reaching up with one hand to put her index finger on his chest and pushing him backwards until he hit the wall. As soon as he had, she moved to the right slightly and his hands dropped to his sides. As she leant into him again, she lifted her right leg and moved it to the edge of the shower and positioned it so that she could jump out.

As soon as he went to grab her, Pepper jumped from the shower and took off in the direction of the bedroom so that she could leave. Unfortunately for her, Tony wasn't as slow this time and took off after her immediately. As she ran passed the bed, he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her onto it, quickly positioning her underneath him and smiling down at her.

"Nice try, Pep." He beamed.

"Okay, we've had some fun, now I'm gonna go." She announced and attempted to move away but couldn't as Tony kept himself on top of her.

"I want _more_ fun." He whispered into her ear before gently nipping at her ear. "I mean, you've got me all worked up now." He told her huskily and trailed soft kisses along her jaw.

"Tony-" she was cut off when he claimed her mouth with his own, sweeping her into a fiery kiss. She was stunned at first but quickly recovered and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, all the years of pent up feelings pouring themselves into that one moment.

Her hands found their way around to the back of his neck and she toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands roamed down over her body. One of his hands came to rest on her right thigh while the other one ran through her long hair that he loved so much.

As the kiss grew more heated, Tony lowered himself down so that he was practically led on top of her, and, pulling his lips away just slightly, he growled; "You're wearing way too many clothes, Pepper." She smiled against his lips, his goatee tickling her mouth as she nodded in agreement.

He started to undo her buttons on her shirt, not breaking the kiss as he did so. She arched her back as soon as he had undone all of the buttons so that he could slip it out from underneath and he swiftly tossed it to the floor, his hands immediately moving to undo her suit-skirt. He propped himself up on his knees, still not breaking the kiss, and placed one hand on each of her legs, sliding the skirt down to her feet and she finished for him by kicking it away.

"Much better." He mumbled against her mouth, his voice rumbling through her throat.

"mhmm." She agreed and pulled him closer.

His left hand gently cupped her breast and she moaned into his mouth, pulling him back onto her. "Ready?" he asked hoarsely against her lips. Pepper, lost for words, merely nodded and he reached over to his bedside table and retrieved a packet.

…

The next morning, Pepper woke up slowly and kept her eyes closed, the memory of the night before came flooding back and she inhaled sharply. As she went to sit up, she realised that. To her surprise, there was an arm wrapped around her waist and her 'pillow' was moving. When she opened her eyes, she realised that she was led on Tony's chest; her head resting in the crook of his left arm which was the arm wrapped around her waist and his right arm came across his stomach to rest lightly on her hip.

She smiled contently and nestled closer to him. She was surprised that he hadn't got up in the night and left, then again, he wouldn't have her to 'take out the trash'. She smiled again and felt him stirring beneath her. After a moment, he yawned and stretched his arms and legs before letting them return to their original position.

"Morning." Pepper said as she looked up at him and smiled, he returned it lazily, leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Morning, Pep. You know, I could get used to waking up like this." He commented with a warm smile at her.

"Me too." She agreed, inhaling his scent.

"I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." He smirked.

"I do. If we did, then you would've had to fire me and find another PA. But because you've gotten used to me, you can't get rid of me now." Pepper grinned cheekily up at him and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh I can't, can I?" he smirked and bought her in for a breath taking kiss. When they pulled apart, he looked down at her with a huge grin and whispered; "I love you Pepper Potts."

"I love you too, Tony Stark."

**xXxXx**

**A/n: a nice fluffy ending there for you :). Please let me know what you thought about it :D**

**Hope you didn't mind me not describing the sex… but I had no idea how to lol **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
